121215-Black Tint My World Only Not
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 04:16 -- CC: Wasp's up? TA: oh.... my empress not you too..... CC: Aww CC: I thought we were getting along TA: we were..... TA: but i am.... angry..... TA: to say the least..... TA: well also.... we were.... not really getting along?..... CC: Yeah... CC: It wasp a bit....interesting CC: Last we spoke TA: there was a lot of blackflirting......... TA: a lot..... CC: Okay, so we're being straight forward CC: Yeah TA: i'm not.... going to tiptoe around that one..... TA: unlike redflirting......... TA: anyways......... TA: what do you want..... CC: To kill some time CC: And see how you were TA: i'm angry like.... i said..... CC: Also apologize? CC: only not? TA: what..... TA: what.... do you have to apologize.... for?..... CC: The blackflirting TA: oh..... TA: okay....?..... CC: Not really something to apologize for TA: whatever..... CC: Least of all to you CC: But it's not going anywhere TA: so?..... TA: i.... don....'t care.... if it does or.... doesn't..... CC: Yeah, just felt like being formal TA: i've got better things to do than enter into another.... relationship with a troll.... i don't know..... CC: I wouldn't be surprised CC: I do too TA: then is.... there anything else you wanted to talk.... about..... TA: because there are.... things that i need to do..... TA: which is.... mainly..... TA: calm down.... before i talk to aaisha again..... CC: And I doubt I can help with that CC: So Good luck CC: I don't have much else to say except to shoot the breeze TA: thanks i guess?..... TA: i'd ask how you were, but i.... realized.... i don't.... actually care..... CC: Stressed as fuck CC: Thanks for not asking TA: you're not welcome..... TA: i'm just.... going to go.... out on a limb here and say you're going to the gala..... CC: Yeah, my matesprit's hosting and I'm a socialite CC: You're going with Eribus? TA: well..... TA: yes..... TA: who.... else would.... i go with?..... TA: that's a.... stupid question..... CC: Well, if I wasp going to pursue you, I mite have asked you for a hatedate TA: i think.... i've got more interesting prospects for a hatedate.... than you, actually..... CC: I said mite TA: and i said i had better prospects than you..... CC: Have fun CC: I think I'm on a hatedate as we speak TA: how appropriate to be talking to someone else on your hatedate......... TA: incredibly rude of you..... TA: i approve...... CC: Heh, of course you do TA: i approve of a lot of things......... TA: how is your hatedate going..... CC: About to get pounded by a god CC: Please hold TA: oh..... TA: well..... TA: don....'t die i guess?..... TA: i'd like to punch you myself once or twice.......... CC: No promises CC: ...let me know if you can hear screams from down the hall TA: oh are you in the.... archives?..... CC: Later Lorcan TA: bye..... CC: Yeah, I am -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 04:58 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorcan